Cholecystokinin (CCK) is a brain-gut peptide hormone located both in the gastrointestinal system and in the central nervous system. The actions of CCK are mediated by two G-protein coupled receptors: CCK-1 (formerly CCK-A) and CCK-2 (formerly CCK-B/gastrin). These CCK receptors are expressed throughout the gastrointestinal system and in different parts of the central nervous system including the cortex, the striatum, the hypothalamus, the hippocampus, the olfactory bulb, the vagal afferent neurones, in different enteric nerves and in the genital tract.
CCK has a number of biological actions. CCK is the primary hormonal regulator of gall bladder contraction in response to a meal. CCK stimulates pancreatic and biliary secretions and regulates GI motility and specifically gut and colonic motility. CCK promotes protein synthesis and cell growth, especially in the GI system and in the pancreas. CCK is involved in mediating satiety after a meal. CCK is an important neuromodulator and neurotransmitter involved in anxiety and panic disorder. CCK modulates the release of dopamine. CCK is also known to antagonize morphine and beta-endorphin induced analgesia and the action on nociception. A review of CCK receptors, ligands and the activities thereof may be found in P. Tullio et al., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs (2000) 9(1), pp 129-146.
A number of CCK-1 receptor antagonists are presently in clinical trials including, tarazepide, devazepide and lintitript. Phase III equivalent trials are in progress by Rotta Research Group and Forest Laboratories on dexloxiglumide, a CCK-1 antagonist for the treatment of constipation, irritable bowel syndrome and non-ulcer dyspepsia.
Also, Kaken Pharmaceuticals and Mitsubishi-Tokyo Pharmaceuticals are awaiting registration in Japan on loxiglumide, a CCK-1 receptor antagonist for the treatment of GI cancers and pancreatitis. Loxiglumide is the racemate of dexloxiglumide.
A number of CCK-1 receptor agonists are under preclinical investigation. Glaxo Smith Kline, Inc is investigating GW 5823, GW 7854, GW 7178 and GW 8573, 1,5-benzodiaepines for the treatment of gallstones, gastrointestinal disease and obesity.
Also, Pfizer is investigating the CCK-1 receptor agonist, PD 170292, for 15 obesity.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,868 and 5,164,381 there are disclosed certain pyrazoles for alleviating inflammation and treating cardiovascular disorders in mammals having the general formula:
These compounds are not taught to be CCK-1 receptor modulators nor suggested to be useful in the treatment of disease states mediated by CCK-1 receptor activity.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,518 there are disclosed certain pyrazoles for alleviating inflammation and treating cardiovascular disorders in mammals having the general formula:
These compounds are not taught to be CCK-1 receptor modulators nor suggested to be useful in the treatment of disease states mediated by CCK-1 receptor activity.
Applicants have now discovered that certain pyrazoles as described below are useful CCK-1 receptor modulators, agonists and antagonists, and most particularly antagonists. As such, these compounds are useful to treat a number of disease states mediated by CCK.